Object:Midgard cottage
Midgard cottage is the cheapest Midgard housing type available at 1p. It is placed by dropping the Midgard cottage deed onto your housing lot marker. When outside your house: Shift+Right-clicking on your house object brings up the House External Options window. File:Midgard cottage external default.jpg|The House External Options window when Shift+Right-clicking your house. (Default Window) File:House Garden Placement.jpg|The House Garden Placement window when selecting garden button on the House External Options window. (Default Window) File:House Information.jpg|The House Information when selecting Info button on the House External Options window. (Default Window) When inside your house: Shift+Right-clicking on the inside of your house object brings up the House Internal Options window. File:Midgard cottage internal default.jpg|House Internal Options (Default Window) Roof Material File:PH MidgardRoof01.jpg|commoner's roof 5g (Default Roof) File:PH MidgardRoof02.jpg|burgess's roof 50g (Option One) File:PH MidgardRoof03.jpg|noble's roof 500g (Option Two) Wall Material File:PH MidgardWall01.jpg|commoner's walls 5g (Default Walls) File:PH MidgardWall02.jpg|burgess's walls 50g (Option One) File:PH MidgardWall03.jpg|noble's walls 500g (Option Two) Door Material File:PH Door01.jpg|wooden double door 1g (Default Doors) File:PH Door02.jpg|wooden door with chain 4g (Option One) File:PH Door03.jpg|iron door 15g (Option Two) File:PH Door04.jpg|aged wooden door 1g (Option Three) File:PH Door05.jpg|new wood door 10g (Option Four) File:PH Door06.jpg|four panel wooden door 15g (Option Five) File:PH Door07.jpg|iron door with knocker 20g (Option Six) File:PH Door08.jpg|fine wooden door 25g (Option Seven) File:PH Door09.jpg|fine paneled door 30g (Option Eight) File:PH Door10.jpg|embossed iron door 50g (Option Nine) Wood Color File:PH Wood01.jpg|sand supports 1g (Default Wood) File:PH Wood02.jpg|river stone supports 10g (Option One) File:PH Wood03.jpg|driftwood supports 20g (Option Two) File:PH Wood04.jpg|charcoal grey supports 30g (Option Three) File:PH Wood05.jpg|pearl grey supports 40g (Option Four) File:PH Wood06.jpg|aged beige supports 50g (Option Five) File:PH Wood07.jpg|winter moss supports 60g (Option Six) File:PH Wood08.jpg|northern ivy supports 70g (Option Seven) File:PH Wood09.jpg|white oak supports 80g (Option Eight) File:PH Wood10.jpg|onyx supports 90g (Option Nine) Shutter Material File:PH Wood01.jpg|sand shutters 1g (Default Shutters) File:PH Wood02.jpg|river stone shutters 2g (Option One) File:PH Wood03.jpg|driftwood shutters 3g (Option Two) File:PH Wood04.jpg|charcoal grey shutters 4g (Option Three) File:PH Wood05.jpg|pearl grey shutters 5g (Option Four) File:PH Wood06.jpg|aged beige shutters 6g (Option Five) File:PH Wood07.jpg|winter moss shutters 7g (Option Six) File:PH Wood08.jpg|northern ivy shutters 8g (Option Seven) File:PH Wood09.jpg|white oak shutters 9g (Option Eight) File:PH Wood10.jpg|onyx shutters 10g (Option Nine) Porch Material File:PH Wood01.jpg|sand porch 1g (Default Shutters) File:PH Wood02.jpg|river stone porch 2g (Option One) File:PH Wood03.jpg|driftwood porch 3g (Option Two) File:PH Wood04.jpg|charcoal grey porch 4g (Option Three) File:PH Wood05.jpg|pearl grey porch 5g (Option Four) File:PH Wood06.jpg|aged beige porch 6g (Option Five) File:PH Wood07.jpg|winter moss porch 7g (Option Six) File:PH Wood08.jpg|northern ivy porch 8g (Option Seven) File:PH Wood09.jpg|white oak porch 9g (Option Eight) File:PH Wood10.jpg|onyx porch 10g (Option Nine) Tent Color (Uses Daoc dye colors on the Porch roof.) File:white awning.png|white awning [] (Default Awning Free) File:royal blue awning.png|royal blue awning 5g (Option One) File:dark blue awning.png|dark blue awning 1g (Option Two) File:royal turquoise awning.png|royal turquoise awning 5g (Option Three) File:royal teal awning.png|royal teal awning 5g (Option Four) File:royal red awning.png|royal red awning 5g (Option Five) File:violet awning.png|violet awning 1g (Option Six) File:green awning.png|green awning 1g (Option Seven) File:royal green awning.png|royal green awning 5g (Option Eight) File:brown awning.png|brown awning 1g (Option Nine) File:dark gray awning.png|dark gray awning 1g (Option Ten) File:black awning.png|black awning 1g (Option Eleven) File:royal orange awning.png|royal orange awning 5g (Option Twelve) File:royal yellow awning.png|royal yellow awning 5g (Option Thirteen) Guild Banner Guild Shield